


Kismesis

by planetundersiege



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Clawing, Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tagora and Galekh have a good time.





	Kismesis

Galekh ran his fingers over Tagora’s back, clawing into it, staining his yellow claws with a tint of teal. The troll moaned at the pain, loving it, his face turned teal, and he felt his bulge painfully move around, wanting attention.

“Fuck you asshole.”

The indigo just smiled, tightening his grip, burying the claws even deeper than before. Tagora’s moans were music to his ears, so he let out a small grin.

“Well, I know you like it. It’s pretty obvious.”

He moved his hand downwards, until his finger touched the teal bulge, slurry already leaking from the tip, along with from his nook. Tagora moaned at the touch.

“You better not fucking claw me down there unless you have a death wish.”

Galekh chuckled.

“I may hate you, but I do fucking know where the line goes. Don’t want my kismesis gone, do I? So, how about, a bulgejob instead?”

“Just start already.”

Galekh wrapped his hand around the slimy bulge, enjoying the warmth of it. The higher up on the spectrum, the colder the bulge, so the warmth of Tagora, who was two castes bellow him, was intriguing and new. He moved his hand up and down, while carefully letting the other one slide into his wet nook, enjoying Tagora’s small whimpers, who grew louder and louder.

To tease the troll, Galekh tightened the grip over Tagora’s bulge, causing the teal to let out a scream of pain, but mixed with the pleasure, it was everything he needed to go over the edge.

“Fuck. Bucket. Now.”

He came hard, and as the orgasm hit and he released, Galekh had already placed the bucket in front of him. After he cooled down, it would be his turn. And he looked forward to it.


End file.
